Contact
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Blaine's scared that he and Kurt will lose contact now they are only friends and Kurt is living in New York. Kurt reasures him.


**Contact.**

_**Contains spoilers from 'Diva' and 'I do."**_

* * *

Kurt sighed, waiting for his favorite coffee shop to open. Yes he was up _that _early. Last night his sleep had been interrupted and restless, until he'd given up and got ready for the day ahead at quarter-to-five, even though he really had nothing planned. Though he took his sweet, sweet time, somehow he was ready at half five and had walked through the streets of New York just as the sun was starting to come up. An orange glow reflected off the windows of the towering buildings, making the city and almost empty streets look like they were on fire, even though the air was bitter cold.

He was currently stood outside and it was six O'clock, and he still had half an hour before he could stock up on caffeine to help him through the day. The odd person walked past, planning to get an early start on a the working day ahead, giving him a strange look as he lent against the wall by the door.

He pulled out his mobile, spinning it around in his hand for something to do. Suddenly it vibrated, blasting out a stupid phone default melody. He almost dropped it in shock, quickly scrambling to catch it before it hit the floor as it continued to ring.

Blaine's name flashed on the screen and he quickly lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kurt! Hey, Hi,"Blaine replied sounding exciting.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Kurt it's Blaine..."

Kurt laughed, "I know that hun, your ID showed up."

"Oh right...Of course," Kurt could tell Blaine was blushing just by the sound of his voice.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, did I wake you? I'm sorry," Blaine panicked.

"No, no I couldn't sleep either," Kurt smiled.

"That's weird," Blaine mused, "Maybe we're connected somehow?"

"Yeah," Kurt agreed with a little chuckle.

"So how are you?"Blaine asked, sounding eager.

"A little tired but good," Kurt replied, glancing at his watch, "Is there any particular reason you called me so early in the morning?"

"No, no I was just wondering what you might be up to today?" Blaine admitted.

"At six?" Kurt scoffed.

"Umm, yeah. Is that a problem?" Blaine asked, a little unsure.

"No not a problem, I just wasn't expecting it. That's all," Kurt hummed lightly. "I don't have any classes today, so I'm just going to spend the day in The Big Apple."

"Ohh, I'm so jealous!" Blaine said in thethe same voice he always did when he was pouting.

"I might call Adam a bit later," Kurt continued, "Ask if he wants to go shopping."

"Oh," Blaine sounded defeated, "Are you guys official then?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, he sighed a little, "I don't really know what I'm doing to be honest...I just need to stop comparing everyone to you."

"Oh."

"So how about you?" Kurt asked, "What are you up to then?"

"Nothing as exciting as you, school, Glee, trying to mend Mr. Shue's broken heart," Blaine listed.

Kurt sighed a little, "I feel so bad for him, any news about Emma?"

"Not yet, but everyone's still looking."

"It was nice of him to let us go ahead with the party," Kurt noted.

"I'm so glad he did, otherwise we might not have um...'hooked up.'" Blaine sounded like he was smiling.

"As just friends," Kurt said firmly.

"Yes Kurt, as just friends," Blaine sighed, "But you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Kurt's cheeks turned a little warm, "Of course I did, it was...familiar. But that doesn't mean..."

"We're together," Blaine finished, "I know."

"I just don't you want you to get the wrong idea Blaine," Kurt sighed a little.

"You can't fight it forever Kurt, we're destined to be together. I can feel it, and I know you can as well," Blaine said proudly.

"Blaine..."

"I have to start getting ready," Blaine announced, "I'll Skype you later or something. I love you."

The line went dead and Kurt blinked a few times at the conversations randomness and abrupt end.

The door of the shop opening made him look up, seeing a tall brown haired girl with big blue eyes smiling at him.

"Sir, are you waiting to come in?"

* * *

_Hey, what you up to?xxx-Blaine._

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the message, taking another sip of his coffee. Blaine had only hung up the phone with him little under twenty minutes ago.

_Just drinking my morning coffee:)-Kurt_

Kurt had barley put the phone down before it buzzed again with another message.

_Me too! I miss us having coffee together in the morning:(xxx-Blaine_

Kurt smiled a little at the message, sending a quick reply.

_Me too, when you come here after graduation I'll have to show you my favorite place to get coffee-Kurt_

Kurt glanced out of the window, watching the streets get quickly busier as the rush hour between seven and eight began. Being in New York city any other time still felt like rush hour compared to Ohio, but between seven and eight things get insanely crazy. The slightest pause while trying to keep up with the power walking business men and women causes a horrific pile up of angry suits who are late for meetings. And there is barley room to breath even without a domino effect. Crossing the road is a mad dash at the best moment, dodging other people trying to do the same as you.

Kurt's phone buzzed again.

_I'd love that:) I really can't wait to come and live there, but there's one big question Kurt...is this place is amazing as the Lima Bean?;)xxx-Blaine_

Kurt considered the question a little bit, even though he knew Blaine was only teasing him, it really made him think. He loved this place, the coffee was better then anything he'd ever tasted and it wasn't to big or to small, it had a nice view from the window. But he had no fond memories here, not like in the Lima Bean. He hadn't fallen in love with Blaine here, they relationship hadn't blossomed over steaming cups of coffee on winter mornings in this store.

_Amazing coffee, nice view from the window. But I don't have such meaningful memories here-Kurt._

Blaine took hardly anytime to reply.

_Well we'll just have to make more then:) I honestly can't wait to see you again Kurt xxx-Blaine_

Kurt winced a little at the message, of course he missed Blaine, but he felt that everything between them meant a lot more to Blaine then it did to him.

_I miss you too. You're my best friend- Kurt_

_For now xxx-Blaine_

Kurt couldn't help but let out a bit of a groan into the coffee shop that was slowly filling with an array of different people. A women in a sharp gray suit and pencil skirt glared at him and he quickly ducked his head. He re-wrote three times before he sent it.

_Blaine I love you so much, but we're just friends. I know you're not going to give up easily but please don't make things awkward between us x- Kurt_

Blaine took quiet a while to reply. Kurt drank the rest of his coffee and put his cup in the trash, hoping he hadn't hurt Blaine's feelings or crushed his spirit. There's nothing more heartbreaking then sad little puppy dog eyes.

He gathered his stuff together, his phone going off just as he left through the door.

_You're right, I'm sorry, that's the last thing I want to do xxx Off to Glee now-Blaine_

Kurt was overcome with a large wave off sudden jealously. Although he'd never admit it he really did miss being in glee club, and even Ohio even though he'd fought so hard to get to New York. Yeah The big apple is amazing, but it didn't have Glee, or his Dad...or Blaine.

_Have fun:) I wish I was there x-Kurt_

Kurt didn't really know where he was going, he wandered the streets a little.

_I wish you we're here as well, believe me. I really miss hearing you singx:(-Blaine  
_

_You mean hum in the background:/-Kurt  
_

_You have an amazing voice Kurt, you know that xxx-Blaine  
_

_I know that. But everyone else seems to be blind to the fact x-Kurt  
_

_I'm not! I miss you're comments about Rachel in my ear. Glee isn't the same without you here x-Blaine  
_

_Or without Rachel I'd imagine x-Kurt  
_

_Nope, definitely not!;) Jake and Marley are singing some soppy love song xx-Blaine  
_

_Blainers, you love soppy love songs!-Kurt  
_

_Only when me and you sing them3-Blaine  
_

_Blaine...-Kurt  
_

_Okay, okay I'm sorry! What ya doing now? X-Blaine  
_

_Are you documenting my life or something? X- Kurt  
_

_No, I just feel like we haven't talked in ages...am I annoying you?-Blaine  
_

_No! No Blaine, I love talking to you but it feels a little full on today that's all:)- Kurt  
_

_I'm sorry x- Blaine  
_

_Blaine it's fine, really:)But are you sure there's not something bothering you? Something you want to tell me? X- Kurt  
_

_Well...A little thing, maybe. But it's not really important x-Blaine  
_

_Hey, tell me:) You can still tell me anything you know xx- Kurt  
_

_It's just something Tina said yesterday, I'm probably just being stupid xxx- Blaine  
_

_Oh no, she's not throwing herself at you again is she:S?-Kurt  
_

_No,no it's not like that. It's something she said about her and Mike x-Blaine_

"Kurt!"

Kurt's head snapped up to see Adam running across the road towards him.

"Oh um...Hi," Kurt replied, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh my God, I just saw the most perfect sweater and it's on sale, you'll die when you see it," Adam grabbed Kurt's hand firmly in his own and pulled Kurt down the street.

* * *

Kurt wasn't really sure what happened. It was only seven thirty when Adam had run into him, and it was only a few minutes later he was staring at a gorgeous sweater with him. The next thing he knows it's half ten at night and he's tumbling through the door into his apartment with bags of shopping, and a promise of:

"Of course Adam, I'd love to do this next week."

Still tingling on his lips.

"Kurt Hummel where the hell have you been? I wake up and your gone, you don't reply to any of my calls and when I get home you're still missing!" Rachel exclaimed at him as he stormed from her bedroom.

Kurt winced a little, "I'm sorry, I just..."

Brody walked from Rachel's bedroom also, wearing nothing but a pair of white boxers and a rather large hickey on his neck.

"Oh yes I can see you've been busy trying to find me," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Now I'm tired, so if you don't mind..." He walked past Rachel and Brody, straight into his room and dumped his bags on the floor, quickly searching for his cellphone, which he remembered throwing into one of them just before he and Adam got coffee.

He found it buried right at the bottom of one, glancing at the screen and wincing at what he saw.

**3 Missed calls-Rachel Berry.**

**6 Unread text-Blaine Anderson**

**4 Missed calls-Blaine Anderson**

_Oh. Crap._

He rushed to dial Blaine's number, waiting nervously as it rang. He bit his lip, pacing back and forth in front of his bed.

"Hello?" Kurt stopped pacing, standing at the very foot at his bed.

"Kurt! Hi, oh thank God! Are you okay?" Blaine spoke in a rushed babble.

Kurt winced, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm so sorry, I got distracted from..." Kurt's phone beeped loudly, informing him the battery was about to run out, "Can you go on Skype? My phones about to die."

"Oh, yeah of course. I'll see you in a minute," Blaine replied.

Kurt hung up the phone and threw it onto the pillow on his bed, before scrambled for his laptop and fired it up into life. He settled himself with it on his lap at the foot of his bed and waited as it started to wake up with a hum.

When it finally logged into Skype Blaine was already online. He quickly patted his hair down self-consciously and clicked on him. Blaine accepted straight away, the web cam was a little blurry but Kurt could clearly see Blaine looking at his laptop with his hair ungelled, and a little damp. He was wearing a batman T-shirt and was resting his head in his hand.

"Hey, what happened to you today?" Blaine asked, sounding a little tired.

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied, "I bumped into Adam and ended up spending the day with him."

Blaine's face fell, "And you completely forgot about me?" He let out a sigh, "Tina was right."

"No! No Blaine I could never forget about you, I just didn't hear my phone," Kurt winced.

Blaine was looked down at his desk, playing with his hands.

"Blaine? I'm sorry...What did Tina tell you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up and chewed on his lip, "Just...She just said she was sure that she thought she would always end up with Mike, in the very end," Blaine looked down again, "And I always felt the same way about me and you."

Kurt nodded a little, "What about it hun?"

"She said that they're drifting apart, that they're loosing contact," Blaine looked up, "And I'm just scared that it will happen between us as well."

Kurt's heart broke in two, "Blaine, do you honestly think you could ever get rid of me?"

Blaine smirked a little, "I don't know, I just...worry."

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, you're moving here after graduation. You'll be sick off me."

"That's impossible," Blaine shook his head with a dopey smile.

"I'm not going anywhere. We're always here for each other, remember?" Kurt smiled and rested his cheek on his palm.

Blaine nodded slowly, "I just miss you, more then anything. I always think about what you're doing, imagine what you'd say in different situations." He sighed loudly, "It just feels like part of me is missing."

Kurt bit his lip, "I miss you too."

"Not as much as I miss you," Blaine sighed, "You have NYADA and New York and Adam to distract you."

"Blaine, I think about you all the time," Kurt admitted with a small blush spreading out over his cheeks.

"Really?"

"Of course I do, someone will say something or I'll see something that reminds me of you." Kurt bit his lip, "You're still a huge part of my life Blaine, we're really not going to break away from one another. I promise."

Blaine smiled before he yawned, rubbing his eyes. Kurt almost died at how cute he looked.

"You're adorable," He spoke before he could stop himself.

Blaine blushed.

"I should go, let you get some sleep," Kurt said, tilting his head to the side.

"No. No Kurt it's fine, really," Blaine shook his head.

"I have classes tomorrow, so I'll text you when I'm free, okay? Get some sleep." Kurt ended firmly.

"Fine," Blaine sighed, "I love you."

Kurt smiled, "I love you too hun, sleep well."

Blaine paused, "You promise we'll talk tomorrow?"

Kurt chuckled, "I promise Blaine."

Blaine gave a nod, "Okay."

"Bye Blaine," Kurt said softly, blowing Blaine a kiss through the monitor.

Blaine grinned a huge grin, catching the kiss and holding it to his chest, "Bye Kurt."

* * *

Kurt was exhausted by the time he crawled into his bed and slumped under his comforter, but something was still playing on his mind. He couldn't believe Blaine would ever think that they wouldn't be involved in each others life some way. Kurt couldn't imagine his life without Blaine making stupid comments that really shouldn't be funny but he couldn't help but laugh at, he couldn't imagine Blaine not stealing his gel and making up a huge rambling story about why his pot was half empty. Just because Kurt wasn't ready to put all of his trust back into Blaine, that didn't mean they could ever drift apart.

He guessed it would just take time for Blaine to realize they would never be without each other, just like it would take time for Kurt to be able to trust Blaine enough to trust him with his battered heart again. Kurt was sure that Mike and Tina would probably end up together in the end, but he was sure that he and Blaine would be together forever, even if they were just friends.

**A/N: Just another random little one-shot:)**


End file.
